


That Cursed Night..

by puketriton



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Anton is a very caring guy and we love that for him, F/M, Soft sex, idk we don't know much about sophia so i tried my best, implied impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puketriton/pseuds/puketriton
Summary: One night before the illness had cursed Folsense, Sophia and Anton had the castle to themselves which would cause quite the steamy situation. Little did Anton know, this situation would cause his eventual downfall.
Relationships: Anton Herzen/Sophia
Kudos: 2





	That Cursed Night..

Roaring laughter filled the halls of the Herzen castle.  
  
  
"So, Sophia, please tell me more of these tales of the town!" He was wiping the tears of his laughter off of his face. When his father was in control he was forbidden to leave the castle and since he was the only person who could look after it besides Nigel, he couldn't leave. He took another sip of wine from his glass, now looking intently at the woman across the table from him.  
  
She couldn't help but giggle at his interest. "Another? Oh, Anton. You are quite the character." Her lips spread into a smile. "You should probably head to bed now."   
  
He'd sigh and take another sip from his glass. "Would you accompany me?" He tilted his heat as his signature smirk rested on his face.   
  
"Ah, of course."  
  
With those words, Anton clapped twice. "Nigel. Would you be a dear and clean the table for us?" He was met with a grumble that sounded like the mix between 'Of course' and 'Right away'.   
  
Sophia grabbed his delicate, pale hands and began to guide him up the stairs. Anton gave a small giggle and began to dance her up the stairs, slowly of course, watching her small feet to make sure she didn't miss a step. As they reached the second floor he'd twirl his lover into the room like he had when they had first met on the dancefloor. As soon as they had both entered the room their lips crashed into each other. Anton had his hands placed on his lover's delicate hips, as hers were placed on his shoulders. He'd slide his tongue across her lips, politely asking for access. She hummed happily and slightly opened her mouth as her tongue met his. It seemed their tongues would dance as they explore each other's mouths. It seemed everything about their love formed and revolved around dance, which was quite a beautiful thing.  
  
Anton parted their faces, a string of saliva still connecting them. "Meet me on the bed, my love." He whispered in his deep voice as he placed himself on the king-sized bed.  
  
"Haha! The element of mystery, as usual." Sophia pretended to fall back onto his lap. He'd sit her up onto his lap.  
  
"May I start undressing you, my dear?"  
  
Sophia nodded and allowed him to continue.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

Only moments later, Sophia was only in her bra and panties as Anton took off his coat. He wanted to kiss her, she looked amazing. To be fair.. she always looked amazing. He pulled her close to his chest and began to lay kisses against her neck and shoulders. She was cuddled into him, slowly undoing his belt which was decorated with expensive looking jewels. He was already whispering little praises into her ear. They caused her to smile and her cheeks to glow, if they hadn't been already.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

  
  
The two had been softened up, both completely nude. Sophia had laid herself down on the comfortable mattress so Anton could do his work. Anton lifted one of her legs over his shoulder with a soft huff. He smiled down at her. "Are you ready, dear?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
He aligned his length with her entrance and slowly slid himself inside. He gave a drown-out moan. She felt so.. _warm_. He couldn't get enough of her. Apparently, he sat there admiring her for a while since she had started to squirm. He nodded with her body language and began to move his hips in a slow pattern, enjoying her desperate motions. He leaned down to lay kisses to wherever he could reach without having to bend too far down or change her position. He was feeling himself slowly give into his temptations as his hips slowly began to pick up speed. He was about to apologize, seeing as how she usually liked it slow but.. she enjoyed this quite a bit. She began to spout constant praises to him, which only caused him to give in more. He couldn't help himself. Seeing the pleasure consume her, tasting her skin on his lips, how she praised him.. it was all too much. His hips began to stutter.  
  
He held her by the hips and started to plough into her with desperation, whining eagerly. He gasped as his eyes flickered to meet hers as he had already met his climax. It seems he had finished inside of her.. oh well, right?

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

He was pulled out of her, watching some of his seed trickle out of her. At first he was about to help her up but then it became clear she hadn't finished. He nodded as he laid down in front of her still spread legs. His thoughts were racing, he couldn't decide if he really wanted to do it but.. he wanted to please her. He had to please her. He hummed and swallowed his pride, giving her clit a light kiss. Sophia gave an encouraging moan, petting his head. He hummed shyly and continued to kiss over it, eventually giving it a kitten lick. That was enough for her to spill out of the edge and cum, her legs shook and moans continued to spill out of her. He sat up and admired her beauty in the afterglow only an orgasm could give.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

For the rest of the night the two cuddled in each other's arms, resting in the soft moonlight. This is all the two could ever want.   
  
But we all know how this one ends.

**Author's Note:**

> im just imagining post-diabolical box anton recalling this night then being like "OH SHIT"


End file.
